


Extriverse canon character profiles

by DeceptiSpoon



Series: Transformers: Extriverse Extras [2]
Category: Transformers, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Basically the character profiles AND designs so you know how they look here, Fanart, Fanverse, Headcanon, I wanted to enhance the 'alien' part of alien robots, Transformers Headcanons, also, fandesign, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceptiSpoon/pseuds/DeceptiSpoon
Summary: I wanted to showcase the designs and info/tidbits to characters in the Extriverse here too.The Extriverse is my own 'Fanverse' so all the information about these characters are headcanons and how I view them and bits of how they interact with the lore of this universe.It might also help anyone reading my fics for this world to be able to see the characters design instead if they get confused by how they are in fics.(Note: The extriverse contains OC's but none of them will be here, hence the title.)





	1. Optimus Prime

  * Was originally named Orion Pax, duh.
  * Hung around in a ‘friend group’ with Ironhide and Ratchet, with Jazz occasionally swinging in.
  * Met Ratchet when the trainee medic accidentally gave him a concussion, Ironhide was his neighbour growing up and Jazz was just the “cool dude” who was friends with everyone but ended up liking them a lot.
  * Lived with his lone parent Alpha Trion and his younger sister Elita-1 (Yup, prefer siblings).
  * Was never as good at sports as his sister.
  * Eventually ended up wearing glasses for a while due to straining his optics with the number of books he read. To this day he still has them and occasionally uses them to try to not strain his optics so much.
  * Can practically get drunk off one sip of alcohol. Absolute lightweight. Thankfully no one forces him to drink.
  * Used to be exceptionally clumsy. As in he could trip over the ONE box in an empty hallway or fall UP the stairs.
  * To combat this he was actually given dance classes to help him get a better sense of balance and motion. To this day he’s quite a nifty dancer.
  * They say dying by Unicron’s hand is the second most painful thing in existence.
  * Watching someone attempt to flirt with the oblivious Orion/Optimus is first.
  * Worked as an archivist/file clerk for the council for many years.
  * Discovered one of the council members was embezzling Shanix and some weapons were being sent to odd places like Kaon.
  * Naively believing this to be mistakes and errors of judgment he tried asking the council about this.
  * He was fired from his archivist job and advised to ‘never speak of this again if he didn’t want worse’.
  * He may or may not had left a hidden note behind for whoever took his office to not trust the council. He may also have taken a copy of one of the files.
  * This was where he took up a job as a librarian.
  * Orion considered Soundwave a friend as he was a frequent visitor to his library especially as the bot had recently taken up an archivist position. Hmm.
  * Has a ‘sweet tooth’ but pretends he doesn’t.
  * May have hired investigative journalist, Magnificus, to see what this Kaon fuss was about.
  * Unintentionally played an accidental role in riling up the war and fanning its embers into a flame. He’s not aware of this.
  * Was not Prime at the start of the war but took up the mantle a while later.
  * Relaxed up a bit on Earth.
  * Still reads a lot when no one is demanding his attention.
  * May or may not have a guilty pleasure of rom-com books.
  * He detests violence. But boy, if Megatron’s face isn’t the most punchable thing he’s ever seen.
  * Team dad. He’s so proud of all of those little rascals.
  * After becoming Prime and making his first speech his sister gave him the Robo-noogie of a lifetime. He swears he still has a dent in his helm from that.
  * Was genuinely surprised and quite impressed to discover Galvatron wasn’t like Megatron at all. Guess the ‘bots were right when they referred to him as “new and improved”.
  * Takes his work seriously, but takes his playtime like an excited Labrador.
  * Some people are surprised by that but he points out that with the high-stress of the war and the few ‘relaxation’ times he gets, he needs to make the most of his free time.
  * Feels worryingly like a hamster running in a wheel cycling through the same motions again and again. He lies and puts on a nonchalant/brave face but did have deep, deeeep depressive episodes as the monotony of the endless war drove on with little-to-no improvement or end in sight. This also goes for having a lot of concern that after spending so long in this unyielding war he’d be useless and unneeded when it ended.
  * Both he and Elita stood and watched Alpha Trion die. Neither were fast enough to reach him in time.
  * Wiggles his tail when excited but due to it being a stiff piece of metal this actually just results in a little butt-wiggle.
  * Also does a little bouncy trot like this too.
  * Learned the hard way not to even remotely compare Galvatron to Megatron.
  * Has one of those lightbulb smiles. It tends to light a room up.
  * Out of habit, he’ll occasionally pull out his face mask when startled.
  * Wore his face mask for longer than need be, when first on Earth just in case his facial scar unsettled the humans. Ironhide told him to stop being an idiot and he took it off. The humans found his scar to be ‘cool’ and ‘badass’.
  * He got that scar during the early stages of the war (and pre-Prime) when naively he tried to help a downed Decepticon, who responded by shooting him in the face.




	2. Megatron

  * Long story short; you KNOW you’re a bad leader when the entire faction of assholes you created collectively agree the best thing you ever did was die and your corpse get mutated into a semi-organic new guy whom they actually like more.
  * Megatron was made and lived as a Gladiator in Kaon, being a gladiator was... not-strictly-legal.
  * Being specifically trained to be a gladiator Megatron actually missed out on things others would view as 'basic education'. He's not dumb, but there are definite gaps.
  * After killing both fellow gladiators and Technimals Megatron grew a taste for the worshipping and cheering of his name and started giving speeches.
  * He discovered that no matter the speech or what he said, if the fight was glorious enough people would listen and would praise him. He quite liked having his little followers.
  * He believed that fighting in the pits was useless, he needed war! He was made for war! It was his purpose surely! Why else would he be handed all these weapons to test if not to use them in war?
  * Shockwave took note of his rebellious, arrogant attitude and started helping Megatron write his speeches. Informing Megatron that simply demanding fighting wouldn't get many bots on his side.
  * Megatron took his words and ran with them, changing them to fit his views.
  * The Government was filled with "workers" not "Fighters" like him and 'us'.
  * Strength and power is everything, cowards rule and as they rule bots like 'us' trundle on in limbo with nothing to do but pointless weapons testing for a fight never to come. False hope and false opportunities.
  * He definitely wasn't dumb. He preyed upon those wrongly sent to prison, he used injustice as leverage and he gave his listeners what they wanted. Hope and a promise of Cybertron being made great.
  * We were made for war. We'll act like it.
  * His cannon was created by Starscream who heard about overthrowing the ruling bodies and wanted to get revenge on them, so he aided this movement.
  * A violent sociopathic psychopath.
  * The more power he got the more he just went bonkers.
  * Honestly, just a great big sociopath, can't stress it enough.
  * Liberal with physical punishment, no matter how small the offence.
  * Banned all romance within the Decepticons as "Love is but an open wound our enemies can infect us through".
  * Only gives out compliments when it benefits himself or occasionally to deliberately pit two people against each other for his own amusement.
  * Favourite punching bags: Starscream, Rumble, Frenzy and Ravage.
  * His followers became truly frenzied and willing to do anything he said the day he publicly executed Magnificus. Shockwave outed him as a "spy for the council" intent on stopping them, so his death was the used as proof that everything Megatron said was real and suddenly everyone believed him absolutely.
  * Generally unpleasant.
  * Uses violence to get his way if his incredibly short patience runs out.




	3. Starscream

  * He actually joined the Decepticons because of Skyfire. He was upset the council wouldn’t allow him fuel and resources to go find him and announced his friend ‘dead’ so naturally when he heard of a rebellion he decided to get his claws in that gig.
  * When he can stop being his usual snide self he’s actually very scientifically gifted. The best example of this? He was the donor who gave Megatron his fusion cannon.
  * He was a well-respected scientist pre-war but after losing Skyfire on some iceball of a planet he became much more stressed without his friend who was always a voice of reason to him and that only built with the Council not viewing Skyfire as valuable enough to be rescued. This lead to Starscream becoming somewhat 'disgraced' in the Scientific community as he became more aggressive over this.
  * Pre-war and during its early stages he sounded more like his TFP self, but repeated attacks and strangulation from Megatron permanently damaged his vocal unit enough that he began to get that infamous screech. 
  * Can be bitter and petty enough that he messes his own plans and such up, even the ones that might’ve worked.
  * Has an odd attraction to things he finds aesthetically pleasing.
  * Like all Seekers, he can run on all fours and do a bird-hop.
  * If Megatron is in a bad mood you'll find Starscream in the Med Bay. Not because he's hiding there because Megatron put him there and Hook is having a time fixing him.
  * I bet you’re all wondering about the ghost thing huh? Well, that’s simple!  
Starscream was the first to die at the hands of the Unicronians, he was their sacrifice to Unicron.  
Being marked with Unicron's energy and practically like a homing beacon for the colossal abomination to reach Cybertron he really should have been consumed by the chaotic entity but instead, his proximity to the AllSpark ended up shielding him but rejected his Spark due to the chaotic/poisonous energy that surrounded it from Unicron.  
Thus he was left in limbo, gradually recollecting himself until he became the ghost we know. 
  * After two failed attempts at getting his revenge his ghost now lingers on Chaar, what’s worse, after being “killed” by a Unicronian a second time his energy is now much weaker, a third time and who knows what will happen to him, he doesn’t want to risk dissipating and merely ceasing to exist rather than properly joining the AllSpark. 




	4. Arcee

  * She has a stubborn streak so wide you could park Metroplex on it.
  * Has a bad habit of holding onto grudges.
  * Airachnid is her arch-enemy after the spider bot slaughtered her young partner/teammate. The fact Airachnid doesn’t even remember his name upsets Arcee to the extreme.
  * She will absolutely make dares/bets with you to do the most stupid wild things but to be fair to her, she’ll do things just as wild as what she suggests to you. She won’t dare/bet you to do anything she wouldn’t. Which is saying something given some of the things she comes up with.
  * Absolutely the bot yelling “CHUG CHUG CHUG” during parties.
  * Despite her appearance, her front teeth do not continually grow, but they regenerate fast and strong, so they might as well.
  * She grinds her teeth together when stressed but also sometimes when relaxed.
  * For a long while, she relied more on her speed but now she’s been training physical strength too and has become quite an expert in hand-to-hand combat.
  * You her friend? You her fam, she will fite anyone who hurts you.
  * Her tail is actually mostly composed of the seatbelts from her car mode. Ultra Magnus tried telling her to retract them once but she made her point by whipping him in the knee with said tail and making him fall over.
  * Holds her drink damn well and has sometimes played the part of being “unassuming” and “demure” in order to trick people into thinking she’s easy only to wreck them at a drinking contest.
  * She lost her temper with Cyclonus once after he bit through their fuel pipes in a battle which almost scuppered their escape ship. She attacked him and bit his neck/shoulder as a sort of eye-for-an-eye revenge attack. Unfortunately, that just left her open and she kinda forgot she was ‘out-jawed’.  
She lost an arm to Cyclonus but thankfully he didn’t eat the limb and she got it back and reattached but not after she threatened to bludgeon him with the severed limb.
  * Has a slight Brooklyn accent.
  * Bench pressed Hot Rod a lot. Still did it while he was Rodimus too just to mess around with him.
  * She shut herself out a lot after Airachnid killed her partner and had many years of being chipped away at before she finally exposed herself to be friends with others again. As such she tends to make a point of at least trying to converse with someone whose ‘alienated’/cut off from others in order to try and help them as others did for her.
  * Finds “I’m Batman” jokes hilarious.
  * Chills a lot with Elita-1, Chromia and the rest of the crew.
  * Bots worry that with her attachment to her friends being so strong she may genuinely “flip her shit big time” if one of them were to be severely hurt/killed, especially given past losses.
  * Despite all of his problems she actually complained least during Rodimus’s time as leader understanding better that he needed the unconditional support during such a massive shift in his life. She may or may not have also threatened to punch people’s teeth out for being insulting about him, he was trying his best damn you.




	5. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I attempted an "Extriverse" logo here sorry if it gets in the way, I haven't put it on most of the designs.

  * Hey, so the bug features and mandibles?  
Well, he’s small, named Bumblebee, black and yellow… why not just dive even further into the bug aesthetic?
  * His protoform contains a heavy amount of Insecticon code.
  * He is generally over the self-conscious part of his life regarding his features and error in mode, but he still rarely uses or exposes his Insecticon-mandibles. Even then, they’re small and rounded, not very threatening or useful.
  * If anything he thinks he’s cute now.
  * Probably the youngest bot about as his family unit died in the war when he was but a teeny protoform.
  * He has no idea if any of them are left, he just knows Kup brought him to an Autobot base and he was communally raised by them.
  * Has the makings of a good leader in him and has been put in high-ranking positions within teams and groups before and is likely to start leading his own missions and teams soon.
  * Shaped like a friend.
  * Often keeps his small arms tucked up under his chest so they end up looking like just another part of his plating til he takes them out.
  * If he closes his smaller optics, they look like eyebrows.  
Yes. He finds some amusement in that fact.
  * Was impressed by Earth Bumblebee’s when he first saw them exclaiming “They’re yellow and round like me!” because he is adorable.
  * Ride or die mothertrucker.




	6. Soundwave

  * Spent many cycles travelling Cybertron before becoming a Council archivist with his own office.
  * He discovered a note from the office’s previous inhabitant that ultimately lead him to Megatron.
  * He has no face. The screen IS his face.
  * His ‘ribs’ can open up to store a Mini-con partner. While within him they gain protection and faster travel, while in turn, they give Soundwave a minor energy boost.
  * As they do not transform into Cassette’s Soundwave’s Mini-con’s are referred to as his “Troop”.
  * He has two tentacles that emanate from his back, they are used for basic machinery and data interaction as well as extra limbs when it comes to battle.
  * Just under his chest, he has two small tendrils of roughly short length. These are the ones specially adapted to read brainwaves/processorwaves.
  * However, due to their length, Soundwave must be holding onto a victim to read their mind, even when retracted the two tendrils are obvious targets on his body. Shooting them or landing a good, strong enough hit on them will effectively knock Soundwave out of the fight or at least for 95% of it.
  * Autistic.
  * Mostly tends to speak in the “Soundwave: Superior” style but is fully capable of talking in other ways too. He does not often do this however so if he does he is either very tired, very frustrated, or relaxed enough in your presence to let a few lines go.
  * Is aware of Laserbeak and Ravage’s secret and as such does his utmost to protect them whenever possible.
  * Met Rumble and Frenzy when he snuck into the illegal gladiator pits multiple times. The duo (to him) were way too young to justifiably be locked up in Kaon prison or to be in the pits here. That combined with their more friendlier attitude at the time lead him to gradually ‘adopt’ the duo.
  * When he doesn’t feel up to talking he plays edited sound bites of various people/broadcasts or plays a gif on his screen.
  * Likes using his recorded sounds to mess about with others when he’s in a more jovial mood.
  * A more common thing for him to do, however, is to blast severely bass boosted music when he so feels like it, often doing it to make people shut up or to annoy/startle them.  
Or just for shits and giggles.
  * Has a high score on Tetris.
  * He only became aware that Megatron had been mistreating Rumble and Frenzy while on the trip back to Cybertron from the battle at Autobot City. This is why he said nothing when he was thrown off the ship.
  * Met Orion Pax a few times before the war and had a few pleasant conversations with the librarian.
  * Is excellent at silent/stealthy movements.
  * Initially hated Galvatron.
  * Soundwave only saw Galvatrons breakdowns as proof that he was going to be/was as abusive as Megatron was and quietly sowed the seeds of mutiny among the other Decepticons.  
This act was thankfully stopped by Scourge who showed him the medical reports from Torkulon.
  * Now aware that their leader had neurological issues and, unlike his predecessor, never truly meant to batter his own men during battle Soundwave conceded and worked together with the huntsman to sort out the messy aftermath of the Torkulon incident.
  * Soundwave printed off and handed out many leaflets about mental health after adding his own chapter detailing what was wrong with their leader.
  * Soundwave is secretly EXTREMELY proud that not only did this improve relations with their leader but many other Decepticons were becoming more aware of issues both of their own and with others, gradually working together better.
  * After becoming friendlier with Galvatron and allowing him to even look after his ‘troop’ occasionally, Soundwave hit upon the realisation he did it again.  
He’s sort of adopted their leader.  
Heck.
  * Much like Cyclonus can, Soundwave can identify and help whenever Galvatron is about to have a breakdown.




	7. Ravage

  * Ravage did not look like this pre-Earth.
  * Ravage was not called Ravage at the start of the war.
  * Ravage used to be a part of a Trine.
  * He likes staring out into the ocean sometimes… as if he’s remembering something.
  * He hates people touching his head.
  * Ravage can repeat words he’s heard/recorded but does not.
  * Ravage likes to follow Seaspray around and never ever hurts the aquatic bot. If anything he looks… sad.
  * Laserbeak, Soundwave and Megatron know the truth about his origin.
  * Soundwave knows because Ravage allowed him access to his mind once. Laserbeak knows because she had the same fate.
  * Megatron knows because he did it.
  * Ravage used to be a submarine.
  * Ravage is scared of swimming because it brings distant echoes of memories back that claw at his spark. Everyone just thinks it’s a ‘typical kitty thing’.
  * Megatron did not like Ravage trying to contact another member of his Trine because they sided with the Autobots.
  * Megatron savagely attacked Ravage and severely damaged his Spark and Processor.
  * Megatron ordered he be kept alive and as a last insult, what was salvageable of his Spark and Processor be put into a Technimal body.
  * Ravage may never fully recover who he once was.
  * Attends double-therapy sessions with Galvatron, but no one aside from Soundwave knows it’s therapy for Ravage too.
  * Ravage cries sometimes when being cleaned/bathed.
  * The scar on his head and chest are from the transplant.




	8. Skyfire

  * His size leads him to have joint problems, specifically in the knees, as his frame type shouldn’t really be as tall as he is.
  * He’s soft-spoken and mild-mannered.
  * The other Autobots worry about him but don’t know quite how to confront him. They worry about his mental state as he missed a significant amount of the war and his last memory was of a peaceful Cybertron so he never had a long time to adjust.
  * Was frozen on Earth millions of years ago during an expedition, when the planet was almost 99% covered in ice and life had not yet formed.
  * Has no idea he’s pretty much the reason Starscream joined the Decepticons in the first place. He would not be flattered or impressed if he knew.
  * Speaking of; he now has a rather bitter relationship with his former friend and doesn’t understand why he shot him in the back and left him for dead. Skyfire knows full well he had his faults before the war but now he’s just cruel. It does leave him feeling quite lost and angry to have lost a friend.
  * He wasn’t around for the building of the original trio of Dinobots but boy did he have a blast joining in with adding Swoop and Snarl to the team.
  * He wasn’t sure what he felt when he saw the ash pile/smudged streak and crushed crown that remained after the Unicron wars. He is also unaware of certain ghosts.
  * Absolutely bombarded the humans with questions when he got the chance.
  * For a while he fell back on being almost religiously scientific, possibly as a way to cope with the jarring change in his life, it didn’t help he felt alienated by the Autobots for a long while and merely used as a transporter as he could fly and take a teleporter with him to bring other Autobots to the Decepticons.
  * He is responsible for making the Autobots a ground bridge to deal with the latter part of the above note.
  * Cosmos thankfully helped him break out of his odd coping method by informing him the other Autobots weren’t ignoring him or being cold, they too just felt awkward and unable to be of proper help to him, after all what could they really do to make waking up to find your home planet almost destroyed by war and anyone you were friends with are either dead or an asshole any better?. Cosmos mentioned a few others probably felt awkward because he was like an ‘untouched reminder’ of how they and their species used to be before Megatron.
  * His social status within the Autobots gradually improved after that.
  * Never had a trine.
  * During Galvatron’s ceasefire, Skyfire made a conscious effort to contact Cyclonus, he felt like there could be some grounds for friendship in the fellow oversized Seeker after all, did he have the same joint issues? Did his back occasionally hurt around the wing base? Maybe if he used this chance to be friendlier with the Decepticons, the war was less likely to start back up again!
  * Whenever he did manage contact, however, he found him to be blunt and quite curt with his answers and generally a bit awkward. Perceptor later pointed out this was fruitless as Cyclonus was not really a “full” Cybertronian anymore and his alien frame was perfect for his size, unlike Skyfire’s.
  * (Skyfire later also found out Cyclonus was just plain awkward not rude)
  * Upon hearing that “anymore” Skyfire now joins Perceptor in eagerly hoping for a chance to examine Unicronian anatomy.




	9. Rumble and Frenzy

  * Rumble is blue, Frenzy is red.
  * They are among the youngest Decepticons.
  * Seeing either of them running away from something while grinning means they have absolutely just messed with someone.
  * Used to work in the mines due to their pile drivers.
  * They’re Megatron’s second favourite punching bags after Starscream.
  * They’re almost incapable of not uttering a joke or funny comment if they think they have one.
  * Play a lot of video games when they can.
  * Rumble is very much what you’d expect of a little street punk and just enjoys wrecking everything he can, he’s tougher than Frenzy and can be quick-tempered. While a little less tough than his brother, Frenzy lacks the sense to be aware of it and rushes into anything and everything headfirst with little forethought and revels in the mayhem he causes, he’s also a little less bright than his brother and possibly the younger twin.
  * Soundwave is aware of their pranking antics but has an undeniable soft spot for them and will admit himself he can be too lenient on them.
  * They once duct-taped Starscream to the ceiling.
  * Got on amazingly with Skywarp and made a terrible pranking trio. They miss him.
  * They tried befriending Cyclonus upon discovering he mutated from his corpse but found he was not the same bot anymore.
  * Galvatron once made the terrible mistake of allowing them leeway by telling them:  
“I don’t care what you call me as long as it’s not an insult and you get on with your work!”  
The number of names they made up for him was extraordinary.
  * Surprisingly they settled on “Bro”. Also surprisingly Galvatron accepted this ‘nickname’ and responds to it always.
  * Their tail acts as a third leg/prop when they use their piledrivers which is probably why they’re not affected at all by the tremors they cause.
  * They like to use their piledrivers to mess about with human seismologists.
  * They have laughed themselves into a state of tears before over something insignificant.
  * Soundwave sometimes hangs them up by their tail when they sleep as the claws will automatically clamp over whatever touches them.
  * They are absolutely fascinated with the "Garbage Guts" and will approach Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge with whatever latest find they have and try to convince them to eat it.
  * Claim they were first to adopt Galvatron into their ‘fold’ by calling him Bro as Soundwave’s semi-official adoption of him came after.




	10. Ultra Magnus

  * Ultra Magnus can be hard to get close to but persistence usually pays off.
  * If he admires someone, he may put them on a pedestal until they exhibit some problematic tendencies.
  * Follower, not a leader.
  * Has a medical condition where he has an abundance of copper in his system, this has caused his inner mouth to appear pink, rather than the standard grey.
  * Says he’s a ‘follower, not a leader’ but actually has a large group of soldiers who diligently follow his command before others around him and are faithful to his lead.
  * Has no idea why the humans lost their minds when he said: “Oh bother”.
  * He’s strong, dependable, reliable, selfless and courageous when the time needs it most.
  * He’s actually a pretty apt leader, he just doesn’t like the role and tends to fall victim to anxiety if pushed to it.
  * He does not appreciate “performance anxiety” jokes about this.
  * Can walk on all fours.
  * Has a very good bark and can whip up a bunch of soldiers in disarray quickly and neatly.
  * Has two shoulder-mounted cannons he can pull forwards to aim and fire at enemies.
  * While he almost seemed to have a grasp of leadership after it was handed to him officially (despite choosing not to take on the actual Prime title), it was the appearance of the Unicronians and their subsequent starting of the ‘Unicron wars’ that threw him off-balance entirely.
  * He’s not proud of it, but due to the threat they posed, stress and desperation he okayed the use of WMD level weaponry to try and kill the trio.
  * He’s since never quite been able to trust anything uttered about the three of them, even when it was the newly appointed Rodimus Prime recounting his own interactions on the inside of Unicron.
  * After being captured alongside Wreck-Gar and a human ally, it was he who found Cyclonus sectioned off from the others in the process of being cut open for examination. While it was more accidental than intentional due to ship turbulence he is still responsible for freeing him.
  * Though in some ways he’s not totally complaining as it did begin what would be considered their own rivalry with hints of mutual respect.
  * Gives advice freely to Rodimus, unaware he’s not quite hitting the actual problem. He’s sort of in the vicinity and genuine with his concern and desire to help but just not getting there. As such he’s started to think Rodimus is just being rebellious but vows to still be there for the new prime.
  * Likewise, with other situations, he’s definitely genuinely concerned for his allies but he does have a habit of occasionally just reading one or two facts wrong, so his advice is juuust about there but not quite right. He means well.
  * Begrudgingly came to respect Cyclonus back.
  * He’s joked as having a ‘hammer fist’ with just how well (and painfully) he can swing a punch.




	11. Galvatron

  * Galvatron and his cohorts spent a week inside Unicron mutating into their current selves, upon which they hatched from fluid-filled chrysalises in their current state and left Unicron's body to enact his will.
  * He’s bio-organic and functions differently enough from regular Cybertronians to be at the very least considered a sub-species. It also makes him 'horrific' to other Transformers.
  * Unicron created him and the other two with no "unnecessary" knowledge clouding their processors. This meant that the trio were arguably illiterate and also have no idea about Cybertronian culture.
  * He along with the other Unicronians can speak the ancient Primal Vernacular, a language only they know as it is what Unicron spoke. No one else on Cybertron knows it aside from Trypticon and Metroplex. Kup knows about three words.
  * The battle with Galvatron and Unicron lasted for two years. Unicron himself only showed up nearer the end.
  * Galvatron suffered a lot of torment from Unicron for so much as even considering doing things Unicron did not want and to this day still shows problems from the abuse.
  * During the latter part of the war with Unicron Galvatron did what he could to help in the takedown but in the end, was forced to comply with Unicron's commands.
  * Inside Unicron, Galvatron tried to open the Matrix to kill or incapacitate Unicron.  
The Matrix opened slightly for him.  
It sensed the genuine desire to be free and defeat Unicron and responded to that but sensed Unicron still infested his mind so it did not.
  * Galvatron could’ve done something/more to prevent Hot Rod from getting the Matrix but used his last bit of energy to control himself, letting the Autobot take it, even though he likely would’ve got it anyway.
  * He spent a full year in the plasma baths of Thrull.
  * Said plasma seeped into his cranial chamber and caused a slew of problems for him:  
\- He suffers from occasional severe failures in reality processing, leaves him on the bring of a perceptual crash most of the time.  
\- A Malignant Plasma-neural tick.  
\- His meta processing circuitry is brittle.
  * Often these ‘attacks’ or ‘moments’ cause him to have things similar to hallucinations often perceiving his own allies as enemies prompting him to attack them. Occasionally it causes him to have muscle spasms.
  * Galvatron is however smart enough to be aware of these and attempts to ‘compensate’ for his behaviour by being awkwardly helpful and overprotective of them.
  * He fears himself due to these ‘breakdowns’.
  * Due to his strange/different perceptual range Galvatron picks up things differently or notices things others can’t, it can be both confusing for him as much as it can be a bonus.
  * Being aware of his own issues and how some of the more aggressive/less-forgiving ‘cons view him leaves him with severe self-image/self-esteem/self-confidence issues.
  * Galvatron has panic attacks at the prospect of being 'smothered' (like in the plasma of Thrull) and after Rumble and Frenzy showed it to him as a joke it was found 'vore' and related jokes also triggers this as he has flashbacks to Unicron 'eating' him.
  * Galvatron, like Cyclonus Scourge and the Sweeps, has a “[Garbage Gut](http://galvatronsthighs.tumblr.com/tagged/garbage-guts)”.
  * While Unicron was alive Galvatron and his cohorts had seemingly unlimited strength and power, now he’s ““dead”” their power is noticeably weaker but they are still forces to be reckoned with.
  * Like other Unicronians he can make his optics appear to be ‘aflame’, this is purely an aesthetic effect.
  * Flinches when people touch him, but if he trusts you he can act like a touch-starved animal.
  * Due to being a “perfect” form of the Quintessons 'TransOrganic' experiments, the Quintessons both view Galvatron as a severe issue yet an invaluable test subject.
  * The incident on Torkulon left Galvatron and Cyclonus with considerable strain on their relationship. Cyclonus felt guilty while Galvatron struggled to trust him again feeling hurt at the ‘betrayal’.
  * It took a lot of intervention on Soundwave and Scourge's part to help them rebuild as without each other the duo began to 'fade'.
  * His weapon is capable of hurting ‘spirits’ making him capable of injuring Starscream.
  * Rubs his cannon as a kind of ‘stimming’ and likes having something to fiddle with.
  * His stomach and thighs are soft and ‘squishy’ but don’t be fooled. They can still pulverise.
  * Rubbing his stomach calms him down quickly and as such he likes it but only Cyclonus is allowed to do such.
  * He can purr and does ‘blep’ when content. Tail wiggles sometimes too.
  * His hand-pads feel like smooth leather.
  * Occasionally has nightmares about Unicron.
  * Always frees slaves.
  * Referring to him as Megatron or referencing a life before his current-self makes him feel incredibly uneasy. Especially as Megatron was dead by the time Unicron started the process of creating him.
  * To transform his arm folds up and the ‘wing’ stretches out from his elbow, arm and body.
  * His cannon only ‘moves’ like a head while he’s transformed, otherwise, it remains static.
  * Is bizarrely fond of children and refuses to do anything dangerous near or around them. Making Daniels fear of him somewhat ironic as Galvatron would be unable to hurt him.
  * Has rough nights of sleep and doesn’t get as much rest as he should. This often leads him to sleep in various places, unsurprisingly he can be found asleep with some Sweeps in a pile.
  * Is afraid of leeches due to the incident with the Dweller that almost cost Cyclonus his life.
  * Can go days without eating unless someone reminds him to.
  * He likes building things and is surprisingly good at it, after spending time together he's sometimes dubbed an 'honorary Constructicon'. Combine this with how he can act 'touch starved' and sleep in odd places it's also not uncommon to find him cuddled up with the Constructicons.
  * Thinks and processes things in weird ways and gets distracted somewhat often but it doesn’t always mean he’s forgotten what the original idea/plot was.
  * Mockingly calls Ultra Magnus “Shoulderstacks” instead of his actual name and occasionally does it to others to be cheeky.
  * Is settling into having Soundwave and his 'troop' as an adopted family.




	12. Cyclonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to image size, this one does get cut off at the side, check out my Deviantart or Tumblr for the full version.

  * Spent a week inside Unicron mutating into their current selves, upon which they hatched from fluid-filled chrysalises in their current state and left Unicron's body to enact his will.
  * He’s bio-organic and functions differently enough from regular Cybertronians to be at the very least considered a sub-species. Due to this, he is considered 'horrific' in appearance to other Transformers.
  * Can speak Primal Vernacular as it is the language Unicron spoke. He, Trypticon, Metroplex and the other Unicronians are the only ones that can do so. Kup can only understand a few words.
  * Unicron wiped needless information from his processor as such he was arguably 'illiterate' when created and knows nothing of Cybertronian culture.
  * Was a part of the two-year-long battle with/against/for Unicron.
  * Suffered torment from Unicron if he so much as wavered outside of Unicron's commands and desires. He has trouble expressing himself because of this.
  * When Unicron was defeated, he, like the other Unicronians became inert for a few months after having their ‘primary power source’ taken away.
  * Like his fellow Unicronians Cyclonus has a “[Garbage Gut](http://galvatronsthighs.tumblr.com/tagged/garbage-guts)”.
  * While Unicron was alive Cyclonus and the others had seemingly unlimited strength and power, now he’s ““dead”” their power is noticeably weaker but they are still forces to be reckoned with.
  * Like other Unicronians he can make his optics appear to be ‘aflame’, this is purely an aesthetic effect.
  * Cyclonus can rattle his “ribs” to produce a rather chilling aggressive noise to convey emotion.
  * Cyclonus was indeed promised an ‘Armada’ however they did not survive the mutation process getting reabsorbed into Unicron’s mass and so he was left with nothing.
  * Can be a bit of a charmer and convince people/crowds to see things from his point of view when and if he chooses; such as when he convinced the Decepticons to donate power in order to help them find Galvatron again or roused a rabble against the Autobots.
  * Cyclonus finds no sport (and later no honour) in fighting unarmed foes, this sometimes extends to disliking fighting foes who cannot match him. However, foes that can match something like him are few and far between. Unicron once punished him for this behaviour which is why he has a scar on his neck.
  * As such if he counts you among those Cyclonus is likely to keep you alive for the sole purpose of killing you himself or toying with you like a predator with its prey and he makes such a desire known quite clearly.
  * Don’t mistake such behaviour for friendliness however, that could be a grave error on your part. He is _fiercely loyal to the Decepticons_ and is more than willing to tear Cybertron apart by his own hand if he thinks it’s of benefit to them or Galvatron.
  * Cyclonus is a _loyal_ Decepticon, not necessarily _obedient_. By which I mean if he thinks something could be a boon to the Decepticons he will pursue it even if he was not ordered to do so and has occasionally disregarded orders to stop in favour of continuing his pursuit (Such as “The Big Broadcast of 2006”).
  * His horns are not erogenous no matter how much you mock him or make jokes about it, they just ain’t.
  * Has actually charged and impaled someone with said horns.
  * Is acutely aware of Galvatron's neural issues and as such does his best to take care of the issue; such as noticing when Galvatron is becoming overwhelmed/overstimulated and taking him away to ‘cool off’ if he can.
  * This desire to help and support their leader of whom he has trust and faith in, knowing he’s a perfectly capable and powerful leader underneath it all means he’ll accept help from… dubious sources if he thinks it’ll go some way to helping Galvatron.
  * Which is how the Torkulon event happened. To this day he still feels guilty about it. Even if Galvatron eventually came to forgive him he hates that he listened to a source as corrupt as a Quintesson despite knowing their nature.
  * Weirdly can be pegged as being ‘noble’.
  * Many Decepticons cannot figure out if he acts protective of them out of the aforementioned ‘hidden noble quality’ or his loyalty to the Decepticons as a whole, or even some kind of arrogant ‘fight me instead because I’m better’ thought or maybe even just out of a sense of ‘duty’ as SIC.
  * Willingly helps Decepticons train and hone their skills which furthers their confusion on how to handle him.
  * He is an impromptu ‘therapist’ for the Decepticons. After many realised he took up researching psychology and other similar subjects after what happened on Torkulon as a method of better helping their leader and his neural/processor health issues a few Decepticons started asking him about their issues.
  * Occasionally Cyclonus does give help/advice to them but often just lets them talk while not fully paying attention, that’s usually more than enough to make them feel better and go, however, he watches out for certain keywords to respond to.
  * Creates [a deep rumbling purr](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DcCx8oFETyDQ&t=ZWE3YjFkMjA0MDM0MmJlYzY0ZTMwMTA5YTYwZTExZjM4N2I2M2IyOCxDb1NkWnlBbg%3D%3D&b=t%3ASM2HmJK3gmpCz8AoHZykxw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgalvatronsthighs.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173905050838%2Fedit-new-horns-continuing-the-my-style-dealio&m=1) when content, or happy.
  * Can roar.
  * He can ‘paralyse’ people for up to a minute max, depending on the individuals will, with his optics. The hypnotising part is actually pretty useless, yelling a command at someone frozen by Cyclonus causes them to uncontrollably perform said action, if capable (but not very well) but it also immediately frees them from Cyclonus’s ‘command’. More than once an Autobot has managed to yell “Punch Cyclonus in the face!” and gotten the Decepticon clocked in the face more than once. Hence why it is never used for such a function.
  * The Spine at the end of his tail can lodge into an enemy and drain them of their power/energy and transfer said energy to Cyclonus.
  * There is a rumour among the Decepticons he is a vampire because of these abilities.
  * Most definitely a leftover from his previous self is a general immunity to teleportation-based problems. For example, it’s not uncommon for many bots to be disorientated and ‘queasy’ after teleporting especially if they haven’t before or the distance is extremely far, Cyclonus never feels such an effect.
  * Is created from 90% Skywarp parts and 10% of Bombshell.
  * Dislikes the terms “crazy” and “insane”, especially when used in regard to Galvatron.
  * Can eject a blast of energy from his tail even when not in ‘vehicle mode’ to damage foes.
  * Can glide around slowly and quite majestically in his alt mode when not on duty, though he’s often going faster than he appears to be and can still make a sharp-turn decision to come down and attack.
  * His tail is a reference to his Armada-self, the hypnotising and power syphoning comes from his combiner wars toy bio, his teeth are based off a Dunkleosteus, eyes off octopi and his feet are based off Pigs trotters.




End file.
